Coordinated multipoint (CoMP) systems have been developed in order to improve various operational parameters in wireless networks. In CoMP systems that utilize dynamic point selection (DPS), a transmission point may be selected from a plurality of nodes (e.g., base stations) of a CoMP measurement set. The transmission point may be dynamically assigned by a serving node. However, since the user equipment does not know the identity or characteristics of the current transmission point, common reference signal (CRS, also referred to as cell-specific reference signal) positions across all nodes in the CoMP measurement set must be muted.